Come Out of the Closet
by kodoku na oujo
Summary: When Sasuke and Naruto are invited to Sakura's birthday party, what will happen to the two boys when most of the guest are secretly NaruSasu fans? Will this mean seven minutes in Heaven or Hell! NaruSasu and slight GaaLee.


**Important: First of all, this fic to dedicated to InvaderCorren for correctly guessing the reason as to why Jiraiya is in the hospital in my story **_**Give Me That Sunshine**_**. Congrats again!**

**I really enjoyed writing this. Lately I've been having some trouble coming up with story ideas, but I think this has helped me get back my creative spirit (expect more stories to come soon)! Oh, guess it case you can't tell this story is AU (it fits better this way). Okay, that's enough from me. Just a few more things to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, the explaination in the series would be reduced to "I can do it, because I'm a ninja." Simple and everyone will get it (even Naruto X3 lol).**

**Warning: Boy Love. If you don't like it, then you don't have to read it. I'm not forcing you to (though the bloodlusting!fangirl behind you might be).**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke tapped his fingers on the arm of the couch and let out a sigh of annoyance. He was already regretting his decision to come to this _party_. The fifteen-year-old boy looked out the large window on the wall in front of him. Sasuke then took a passing glance to the grandfather clock that stood a little more than a meter away from the window. He cursed the hands of the clock for moving so slowly.

When he showed no signs of replying back, the boy beside him on the couch just sighed and started talking with some of the other people at the party. Sasuke looked over at the blonde boy for a moment and then continued to stare off into the distance.

The Uchiha had been invited to attend his classmate's, Haruno Sakura, sixteenth(1) birthday party, along with most of the his other classmates. He had not wanted to come at all, but it seemed that the pink-haired girl would not take no for an answer. It's not like Sasuke was scared of the girl. He just did not want to endure all the begging and pleading and yelling that his classmate would inflict upon him, had he refused to come.

Besides, Sasuke knew that there was only one reason as to why Sakura had invited him to the party. It had been that she used to have a crush on the Uchiha. But her whole crush ended the day that raven-haired boy revealed to her that he did not like her or any woman for that matter. Sakura had taken it hard a first, but eventually the pink-haired girl got over it and accepted the fact that Sasuke would never like her in the way she wanted. Even though Sakura seemed to have out-grown that silly little crush a few years ago, she still hung around Sasuke quite often. Perhaps it was out of habit that she did that.

But the reason behind his invitation was not the point. The reason as to why the Uchiha did not simply get up and leave was the real question. Most of the people there were girls and he did not talk to the few boys there very often. The only person here that Sasuke talked to on a regular basis was his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, the same blonde-haired boy that was currently sitting next to him on the couch.

Naruto also happened to be the person that Sasuke was in love with (a fact that the Uchiha had only admitted to himself).

Sakura had also invited him to the party. Sakura and Naruto had grown very close over the years. The way the two acted together could be confused for siblings at times. When Sasuke thought of that fact he couldn't help but grow a little jealous. After all, he had known Naruto _first_ and he was Naruto's _best_ friend, not Sakura.

"All right! Everyone gather around!!" Sakura yelled to her party guest. Sasuke continued to sit still on the couch and tried to ignore her and everyone else.

"Come on, Sasuke." Naruto said as he pulled on the raven's pale wrist. "Let's go."

"What if I don't want to?" He replied back.

"You're no fun." The tan boy pouted a little, but then smiled. "Okay, I promise that you can leave right after this" Naruto gave a big, toothy grin to his best friend and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Fine." The raven huffed as he sat up from his spot on the couch.

The two walked over to the large group of mostly girls. Though the pale boy noticed a few of his male classmates. Two of them, Rock Lee (an upperclassmen that Naruto hung out with sometimes) and Gaara, where standing quite a bit away from the group, while others, like his classmates Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Aburame Shino, were scattered throughout the large living room (where everyone was at the moment). He also noticed Hyuuga Neji and Kankuro, upper classmen, mixed in with the other people. It seemed that all of the boys at this party had one thing in common: they looked as if they would rather be anywhere else than here. This was a feeling to which Sasuke could relate completely.

When they stopped in front of the group, the two could hear whispering and giggles being admitted from the girls. Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat when he saw some of the girls looked up at him with mischievous looks in their eyes. He had a very bad feeling about this and his desire to leave the party only grew.

Sasuke turned to his best friend and pulled on his arm to move the tan boy closer to him. "Sasuke? What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow at the raven.

"I just want to leave." Sasuke snapped as he tried to keep his voice down.

"No way! You just said that you would stay!" Naruto shouted back at his friend. "At least until this is over."

Sasuke was about to say something back to the blonde when the group that mostly consisted of girls confronted the two. Sakura then waked in between the two boys and put her arms around their shoulders.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun." The pink-haired girl started. The pale boy could see the smile tugging at the corner of her lips as if she was trying her very hardest not to laugh. "The other girls and I were just discussing you two."

"You were?" Naruto asked her in confusion. Sasuke knew that whatever it was Sakura had planned for them, it would not be fun. Every instinct in his body was telling him to just walk away from this party and never look back.

"Yes." Sakura smiled at the blonde-haired boy to her right. "And we've been arguing on one matter about you two for a long time now. We just can't come to a decision by ourselves, so we decided to have a little test."

"A test?" Naruto asked. "What kind of test?" Suddenly Sasuke got the feeling that these girls saw Naruto and himself as lab rats. This feeling only made him want to leave more.

"Oh, you'll see." The pink haired girl then began to lead the two boys through the group of girls. Sasuke shiver inwardly when he noticed every pair of eyes upon Naruto and him. Sasuke took a few seconds to notice some of the girls. He recognized a few of them. He could identify Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino, whom were both in his class. He also noticed Tenten and Temari, two upper classmen whom he and Naruto would hang out with from time to time. There were also a few whom he recognized from school, but could not recall their names. But it did not matter if he knew these girls or not. The looks in most their eyes scared him in a way he would never admit (for Uchihas are never scared, especially of women).

"Naruto, I think we should leave." Sasuke said quickly, but his words were immediately followed by a malicious grin from Sakura.

"If you two are going anywhere, then you should go through this door!" The pink haired girl (plus several others) then pushed the two unsuspecting boys into a small room, which Sasuke concluded had to be a closet(2).

"Itai!" Naruto said after he landed on the hard, wooden floor of the dark closet. "Hey, Sakura-chan! What'd you do that for?"

"Let us out." Sasuke growled as he jiggles the doorknob. His efforts were in vain for it would seem that some one had locked the door from the other side.

"Don't worry, guys." Sakura said cheerfully. Sasuke could just imagine the huge smile that was undoubtedly on her face. "We'll let you both out."

"Really?" Naruto said as he stood up from his position of the floor. "Thanks, Sakura-chan. I knew you weren't this cruel."

"You two will be let out right after you two…." The pink haired girl paused and looked at the others around her. Sasuke could hear giggling and he gritted he teeth in annoyance. "Right after you two make-out with each other." A loud burst of laughter and squeals erupted from the other side of the closet door.

Sasuke's face turned ghostly white. The raven-haired boy looked over at where he thought he friends was (his eyes were still not adjusted to the darkness of the small closet). The little light within the confined space made it nearly impossible to read the blonde's expression. No matter what Naruto was thinking at that point in time, Sasuke began to panic. Sakura must have known about the pale boy's _true_ feelings toward his best friend. It was either that, or the pink-haired girl was truly vicious indeed.

"NANI?!" Naruto shouted beside Sasuke. The raven could tell that his friend was flustered from Sakura's request. The pale boy's stomach began to feel a bit uneasy.

"Well be back to check on you two in a half an hour." Sakura said with a falsely sweet smile.

"You can't do this!" Sasuke snapped at the pink-haired girl. His cry went unnoticed, for the raven then heard the sounds of footsteps get farther away from the closet. He then let out a soft growl and banged his fist against the wooden door.

"Calm down, Sasuke." Naruto said surprisingly calm for some one who was locked in a pitch-black closet (and whom was being forced to make-out with his best friend no less). "They'll let us out. We just have to wait here for a half hour."

Sasuke felt his heartbeat speed up. He knew he was never going to survive being alone with Naruto in this small space. The uneasy feeling in his stomach grew with each passing second. Sasuke knew that he was either going to crack from the pressure or vomit before the thirty minutes were done. The pale boy then slammed his head against the wall of the closet.

"Hey, it could be worse." Naruto said. Sasuke could only assume that he was wearing his signature grin at this moment. "They could have stayed to watch us." Naruto gave a short laugh, but once he noticed the tension that formed between the two of them, he fell silent. "Er, I… Gomen ne, Sasuke. I should have let you go home when you wanted to. Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"No. It's not your fault." Sasuke tried to keep his voice stoic and calm like he had trained it to be.

Sasuke could just tell that his friend was giving him a smile and gave him a small smile back (though he would not have done it, if it weren't for the fact that Naruto could not see him).

There was a short pause afterwards and the two soon felt awkward. Sasuke could hear the blonde fidgeting around somewhere in the corner of the closet, while he sat quietly at the other end. Sasuke knew that they both still had Sakura's devilish request fresh in both their minds. Sasuke was grateful for the darkness, for it hid the slight blush that was slowly making its way onto his face.

"Th-Those girls are crazy, ne?" Naruto said after a few minutes had gone by. The blonde then gave a nervous chuckle. "I never knew they were such big perverts. I bet they have cameras set up in here." Naruto laughed at his own statement and Sasuke paled once again.

"Don't even joke about that." Sasuke then looked over at the dark blob that he thought was Naruto (his night vision improving by the second). "Let's just wait here until they decided to let us out."

There was a silence on Naruto's part that lasted only a minute. "I don't think I can just sit here for that long." The tan boy's voice sounded serious; a fact that made Sasuke feel a little more nervous than he already felt.

"I know that you can sit still for ten seconds, but just endure it, Naru—" Sasuke was not able to finish his statement, for the blonde-haired boy sitting in front of him cut him off.

"It's not that." Naruto said quickly. Sasuke saw the dark blob that he knew to be Naruto move closer to himself. The raven felt his stomach squirm and his face heat up. "I… I don't think…." Naruto tried to say. The tan boy moved closer once again. " I don't think I can control myself for that long."

Sasuke stared at the area of Naruto's face (which was now coming into focus) in shock and disbelief. Had he heard the blonde right? Did Naruto mean what Sasuke thought he meant? The raven's already fast heartbeat, increased ten fold as he noticed the blonde slowly move closer to him.

"Na… Naruto?" Sasuke said slowly. Before the pale boy could say another word, Naruto place his lips upon Sasuke's. The raven-haired boy swore his heart stopped at that moment. The uneasy feeling in his stomach vanished, which Sasuke took as a sign to deepen the kiss between the two. And he did just that.

He placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders and clenched the material that lay on top of them. Naruto's hands found their way into the pale boy's raven locks and he pushed him against the wall as the continued to kiss one another. Naruto nibbled on the raven's lower lip, which caused Sasuke to gasp in surprise. The blonde took that opportunity to force his tongue into the other's mouth.

Tongues battled for dominance, hands wrapped tightly around one another, bodies leaning closer to one another. The whole situation left the raven speechless. His fears about how Naruto felt for him were gone and the only thing that Sasuke wanted to do right now was be closer to the blonde. He just hoped that this would end up being a very perverted dream.

---------------------------------------------------

Rock Lee walked back into the living room, followed closely by Gaara. Lee looked a little annoyed and made his way toward the closet in which both Naruto and Sasuke were still locked in.

"Come on, Gaara-san." Lee said as he signaled for the redhead to come over to where he was. Reluctantly, Gaara unfolded his arms and walked slowly over to the green-clad teenager.

"I don't see why we have to let me out." The shorter boy said as he walked over to the raven-haired boy. "They were stupid enough to let themselves be locked in a closet."

"Do not say such things, Gaara-san!" The enthusiastic boy said. "We must aid our friends in their time of need! I'm sure if we were in a similar situation, they would come to our rescue." Lee the held his fist up in the air and Gaara swore he saw sparkles behind him.

"Who said I would want us to be rescued." Gaara said calmly as the older boy beside him blushed.

"N-Now is not the time for that youthful talk, Gaara-san." Lee stuttered. The green-clad boy then walked over to the closet door and unlocked the door. "Naruto-san! Sasuke-san! We've come to—"

Lee then realized that there were noises coming from the other side of the door, but it was too late. The older boy had already opened the closet door all the way to find Naruto pushing Sasuke against the wall. The two boys' limbs were tangled together and both of their faces looked flushed.

Sasuke's winced at the sudden light, but his eyes quickly shot open again when they refocused and saw Lee and Gaara looking at him and Naruto. Try as he might to stop it, the raven could not help but let his face become an intense shade of red. Sasuke then noticed that Naruto's face was redder than his own (if that was even possible). The four of them stood in silence for a long time. Surprisingly, it was Gaara that broke the silence and tension.

"We should find our own closet." The redhead said calmly to Lee. The three other boys then switched expression. While Naruto and Sasuke's expressions turned to that of shock, Lee's face became beat red.

"G-Gaara-san!"

With those finally words the older teen then slammed the closet door shut, leaving Naruto and Sasuke in the total darkness of the closet.

---------------------------------------------------

(1) Since Sakura's birthday is in March and Sasuke's in July, I'm guessing that Sakura is a few months older than him.

(2) Must… resist… closet jokes:pauses: Not working XD ha, ha. You'll probably have already realized that I was not able to help myself (especially if you read the title).

**

* * *

**

**My heartbeat actually started to go up as I was writing this. It means, one: I'm a filthy pervert (guilty X3), two: I may have a weak heart (I hope not Oo), and three: the suppressed memories of a similar situation may not be so suppressed. But on a more realistic view, it may mean that I just get too involved in my stories XP lol. I'm weird and obsessed. **

**I hope that was enough of GaaLee hints for you. I quite enjoyed writing that little part with them at the end. I wish I had put more GaaLee in this though X3. Oh well. They'll invaded another one of my stories soon enough.**

**InvaderCorren, I hope that you enjoyed this! I'm sorry if it sucked X/. Forgive me! I did my best.**


End file.
